


Everything I Know

by Marvelislife22



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelislife22/pseuds/Marvelislife22
Summary: "You know we can't go on like this. I'm putting you at risk, no matter how many showers I take, how many loads of laundry I wash, no matter how many crazy precautions I do, I can't risk it. I can't risk you. I can't. Which is why, I've talked to Tony and Pepper. They're more than happy to take you."ORThat quarantine sickfic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Everything I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> so this took me 4 months to write.....  
> Please enjoy!  
> I personally think the ending is really good so please try to read it all!

Peter knew from the second things got serious that he couldn't stay with May. The first week she refused to go anywhere near Peter without wiping down her car then throwing her clothes straight in the washer and showering. Peter knew the virus was getting serious when she banned him from going out as Spiderman. Their conversation had gone something like:  
"May! People need their friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"  
"Well, there won't be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman if you go and get it and- and die."  
Peter had frozen in place. May always knew he risked his life for others, but was it serious enough that she had been terrified he would die?  
Peter stopped arguing after that, but he didn't stop quietly despising her rules. He did get to break quarantine once to hang with Ned as long as they kept their distance, but after they hugged to say goodbye, Peter knew he had crossed a line. It hadn't been intentional. It was just a reflex to hug Ned when they parted ways for a while. Both May and Mrs. Leeds’s eyes had filled with frustration. May later yelled at Peter. She never yelled at Peter.  
One day when Peter went to greet May after her routine to cleanse herself after working at the hospital, he saw sadness in her eyes.  
"Hey May." Peter said slowly, wringing his fingers mindlessly.  
To his surprise, May pulled him into a tight hug. "Peter, sweetie. I have something to say."  
Peter pulled back, meeting her serious eyes. She reached for both his hands.  
"You know we can't go on like this. I'm putting you at risk, no matter how many showers I take, how many loads of laundry I wash, no matter how many crazy precautions I do, I can't risk it. I can't risk you. I can't. Which is why-" She inhaled sharply, tears filling her eyes. "I've talked to Tony and Pepper. They're more than happy to take you. Peter-" She said as he turned away.  
She turned him back around to face her. Peter was crying, as was she.  
"Peter, please understand why I have to do this. I-"  
"May." He cut her off, still crying. "I understand."  
They embraced in a wordless hug.  
~*~  
Tony arrived the next morning in his sports car. That meant it was just him. Peter had packed clothes straight out of the dryer to ensure they were germ free. He showered till Tony was five minutes away, then quickly got dressed. When he got out the apartments cramped living room, May was waiting, already dressed in fresh scrubs for the day. It was nearing 6 in the morning. They chose such an early time so that May could say goodbye to Peter before work. Tony hadn't minded that he had gotten up at 3 am so he could leave and get Peter at 6.  
May stood before Peter, eyes surprisingly dry. Peter, however, couldn't hold back the tears that sprang into his eyes. May hugged him fiercely.  
"Peter, I-I know I probably won't see you for a while." She whispered into his ear. "But please remember I love you."  
"I love you too, May."  
They had to pull away from each other when Peter's phone buzzed with a text from Tony. May wrapped in one last hug before he waved and closed the apartment door behind him as he left.  
Tony's orange car was waiting, and Peter climbed right in.  
"Hey kiddo." Tony smiled, trying to help Peter by being positive.  
Parker whispered a greeting, looking out the window.  
Tony tried again. "I'm sorry, Pete. I know this is hard"  
"Yeah." Peter met his eyes this time, but looked away. Tears trickled down Peter's cheeks as Tony pulled away from the apartment complex. His enhanced eyesight allowed him to see May through the window, washing her breakfast dishes, sobbing uncontrollably.  
~*~  
"Do you want something to eat?" Tony asked as they passed a McDonald's.  
Peter looked up from his phone, where he had been texting Ned. "Oh. Oh no. I forgot to eat this morning."  
Tony glanced between Peter and the road. "Want something like Wendy's?."  
"Sounds good." Peter replied, his spirits lifting slightly as he focused on something other than May's devastated face as he left.  
They ended up going through a Taco Bell drive through and continued the long drive.  
Once they finally got to the cabin, Morgan ran out quickly followed by Pepper. By now it was close to 9:30, and Morgan had probably been up for an hour. That meant she had a lot of energy.  
Since it was a Saturday, they decided to binge watch Disney movies all morning. Then Peter and Morgan attempted to make cookies. They mixed together the ingredients, then baked the cookies. Peter sampled one first, but made a face when he bit into it.  
"I wouldn't eat these. They taste... odd." He cautioned Tony, Pepper, and Morgan.  
Morgan's face fell, but Pepper suggested they eat juice pops instead. That got Morgan bouncing up and down all over again.  
The next morning, Sunday, they all attended a virtual church service. After, Morgan begged Peter to play in the pool outside. The perks of staying at the cabin was that they had a pool and a tree house. Oh and, of course, the lake. Peter couldn't lie, it was pretty fun.  
(I made that up because you can't exactly swim in a lake and I just started basing it off my best friend's house, so they get a tree house)  
Weeks flew by smoothly, every day a new adventure. One evening, on a Friday, Peter got a text from May. They were outside, Morgan and Peter in the pool, Pepper sitting on the side with her feet in the water, and Tony barbecuing. Peter pulled himself out of the water when his phone buzzed.  
The text read, 'Hey sweetie, got a minute? I really need to call you.'  
Peter called May and she answered on the second ring.  
"Hi May! How's everything?" Peter said, trying to sound upbeat.  
There was a pause. "Peter, honey... I got a text from Ned's mom." Another pause. "He's been saying his lungs really hurt. She's taking him to the ER, and he's going to get tested. "  
Peter turned so his back was toward the others. "W-What are you saying? You think Ned has the virus?"  
"I don't know, sweetie. Just... just pray, okay?" She said. "And try not to worry. Nothing's confirmed. This is all just a big maybe. "  
Someone called May's name in the background and she inhaled sharply. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I larb you, Pete."  
"Larb you too, May." Peter said halfheartedly.  
May hung up.  
Peter trudged back to the pool, sitting on the edge right next to Pepper. He didn't realize he was crying until a tear dropped into the chlorinated water. Pepper put an arm around his shoulders.  
"Is everything okay?"  
Peter scrubbed at the tears on his face. "Ned's gonna get tested."  
Pepper paused, before saying, "Peter, can you promise me something?" He nodded. "I need to you promise me, that whatever happens, no matter how much everything you know changes, you'll believe that everything's gonna be okay."  
"I promise." He whispered, letting her hug him.  
Tony watched from behind the grill. He watched his daughter braving the deep end, he watched his son struggle with the negativity of the world, and he watched his wife taking a step in her relationship with Peter.  
Maybe everything was going to be okay.  
~*~  
Come Sunday there was still no news about Ned. May texted Peter saying results could be in the next day, but there was no guarantee. Peter was checking his phone constantly for texts but there was never one.  
Once, his phone buzzed and he practically sprinted across the room to get it. Turns out it was news about the Decathlon meeting online. Peter had to restrain himself from throwing his phone.  
"Peter?" Tony's voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
Peter met his eyes. "Hm?"  
"You need to eat something." Tony stated, then added. "Something. Anything. Please?"  
Peter reluctantly agreed and searched for something to nibble at.  
Tony's phone started ringing and he froze. No one should have that number. That was his personal phone. The only people that had it were Peter, May, Harley- Harley! Tony hit answer.  
"Hey." Came a voice through the phone. But. ... not Harley.  
"Who is this?"  
The voice sighed. "Harley Keener's mother. Listen, there's... a problem."  
" What? " Tony asked cautiously.  
"Harley was meant to stay at his father's house while this virus thing was going on. I thought they could work on their relationship. Well, Harley's father decided to split. I would take Harley back but me and Abby found out we were exposed a week or so ago."  
Tony glanced at Peter before turning his back to him. "You want to fly him here?"  
" Yes, " Harley's mother, whom Tony did not know her name, sounded relieved. "I can pay for-"  
"There's no need. I can cover everything. I assume you want me to fly him out immediately?"  
She hummed in agreement.  
"And how do I know you're really Harley's mom?"  
"Firstly, how else would I have this number? Secondly, my daughter says she wants her Dora watch back. Says you're a thief."  
" Okay, okay! I'll make some calls. "  
~*~  
Harley was arriving that night. Peter and Morgan had only briefly met Harley when Tony was recovering from the snap. Morgan was more than overjoyed, and Peter was trying. Trying to be understanding, trying to be positive, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Morgan and Peter had both been told that Harley was coming to stay, but not really anything else.  
Everyone jumped up when Tony pulled in from going to the airport. They were waiting when the door opened. In came Tony and a not so young boy. He was slightly taller than Peter, with messy brown hair that fell perfectly into his eyes and the same sort of cheap clothes Peter was used to. Pepper greeted him and offered him to get him something to drink. Morgan smiled at Harley from behind her mother. Peter met his eyes briefly but quickly went back to studying the floor.  
Peter had arranged his room so that Harley could sleep on his trundle bed. Except Peter had pulled it into a far corner of the room in case Harley wanted privacy. Plus he could always move it. Peter led Harley into the room.  
"This is my- our room." Peter started pointing out things. "Do you want the closet or dresser, or do you want to share both? "  
Harley looked at his large suitcase. "Let's share them both."  
Peter was moving his things into one of the drawers when Harley called, "Hey, what's this? "  
Peter turned to see Harley holding up his suit. His Spiderman suit.  
"Nothing!" Peter ran across the room and shoved the suit into the depths of the closet. "I'll, uh, clear out some of my stuff for you.  
" Wait... " Recognition lit up Harley's face. "That's a Spiderman suit. Wait, what did you say your last name was?"  
Peter sighed, "Parker. Peter Parker. I'm... Spiderman."  
"WHAT-"  
~*~  
Finally, after weeks, May texted Peter.  
'He's okay.'  
Peter shot back, 'Depends on your definition of okay.'  
'He doesn't have it.' May replied immediately.  
"Peter. Care to tell us what's so important that you're not paying attention to us?" Tony was looking straight at him. And.... so was everyone else. Peter wanted to shrink down in his chair.  
"I was, um... Texting May." Peter couldn't meet anyone's eyes, so he settled for studying the table. "Ned's... Ned's fine."  
Harley settled his intense gaze on Peter once again. "Who are they?"  
"May's my aunt, and Ned's my best friend." Peter replied. "He's also my guy in the chair."  
Peter smiled softly at that. That had been what felt like so long ago. It was 1 year ago for him, 6 for half of everyone else. They were both younger and perhaps slightly more naive then they were now. His smile suddenly disappeared. The thought of him made Peter miss Ned more. Sometimes it was overwhelming how much he longed to be able to do their handshake with Ned. To touch him without being afraid of it.  
"I'm sorry, can I be excused? " Peter stood abruptly, the chair making a horrible noise on the wooden floor.  
"Peter, are you alright-" Pepper started, but Peter rushed out of the room.  
Tony cursed, "I should-"  
"No, you shouldn't," Morgan interrupted. "If he asked to be excused, then he wants to be alone. "  
Tony, Pepper, and Harley all stared at Morgan. When had she gotten this mature?  
Then Pepper spoke up again. "Morgan's right. I think we should give him some time. "  
"And then you can check on him." Harley supplied when Tony didn't look convinced.  
Tony just really hoped Peter was okay.  
~*~  
Tony had fallen asleep on the couch accidentally while hanging out with Pepper. Harley had passed out on the trundle after forgetting to inform Pepper and Tony how Peter was. Morgan had gone to bed to read her new book. She had technically had it for months, but never got around to actually trying to read it. Pepper on the other hand, was laying against Tony's shoulder, fast asleep.  
The next morning, Tony woke up on the couch, perplexed. Pepper was still resting so he quietly got up. He got his morning cup of coffee when Harley trudged in the kitchen. Tony greeted him and they started a conversation about how they slept, their dreams, etc. Peter came in next. He kept his head down, but eventually hesitated and asked a question.  
"Can I make eggs or something?" Peter asked quietly.  
Tony nodded, "Course. Mi casa tu casa and all that stuff."  
Peter was dicing a tomato when everything went wrong.  
Tony had been rubbing his temples for about half an hour, indicating he had a headache, when he and Harley got into a fight. Peter wasn't sure how, but they had both stormed into the kitchen with raised voices.  
"It's not my fault! I have no say!" Tony waved his arms as if to put emphasis on his point.  
Harley crossed his arms, "So I can't see them?!? They're safe! It's been weeks and they're fine!"  
"Harley, I'm sorry!" Tony shook his head. "It's too much of a risk! She sent you here for a reason."  
"She would say yes! You're too paranoid, old man! "  
They shot back and forth between the two of them, each sentence getting ruder and nastier.  
"Stop! You're hurting each other!" Peter finally said. The knife suddenly slipped through a whole tomato and into his hand.  
They didn't acknowledge.  
"I LET YOU INTO MY HOME, AND THIS IS THE GRATITUDE I GET??!!?"  
"OH LIGHTEN UP, MIGHTY ONE. WHAT, DO YOU WANT ME TO BOW TO YOU??!?"  
"Harley! Tony!" Pepper stormed into the room with Morgan behind her. "This is not how you treat each other!"  
"I... think I need to sit down." Peter's vision was dotted with black spots. Blood had gotten all over his shirt from the deep cut.  
Everyone's attention turned to him. Tony spoke first, "Wait, when did this happen?"  
"Um... " Peter's knees buckled right as Tony got to his side. He sat on the floor. "You were..."  
"Fighting? " Morgan attempted to finish his sentence.  
Peter nodded, "I tried to say something but.."  
"Wow, I'm.." Tony sighed, knowing Pepper would slap him if he insulted himself. "Let me at least patch you up, kiddo. Perks of having a bionic arm."  
"Let's go, Morgs. Maybe you can have a juice pop." Harley picked up Morgan and set her on his shoulders.  
Pepper followed them, protesting, "NO JUICE POPS!"  
~*~  
"Peter!!" Morgan was smiling. "The point of the game is to at least try to hit the ball!"  
Peter grimaced and put a hand on his stomach. "I know, sorry, Mo."  
Harley now had the volleyball. He had caught it when Peter made no move to. They were in the pool once again, playing a game of parents vs.. kids volleyball. The kids had been winning up to the point when Peter seemed to want to stay in one place. To tell the truth, his stomachache had been getting progressively worse since that morning, but he had solely blamed it on Morgan and Harley's baking abilities. He was the only one who had been force fed (Morgan was insistent) half a dozen cookies.  
"What's wrong, Pete?" Harley gestured to the hand Peter had pressed to his gut.  
"Nothing!" Peter planted his hands at his sides. "Everything's fine!"  
Luckily, no one else noticed, and they continued the game.  
"You guys up for a rematch?" Tony was not accepting defeat.  
Pepper was rebraiding Morgan's wet hair. "I am."  
"Me too." Harley chipped in.  
Everyone looked to Peter. He glanced at his healed hand. The skin was healed, but sometimes it still stung.  
"I'm down for it.... "  
~*~  
Tony knocked on Peter's door, waiting for the lock to open. The door handle slowly turned revealing a tired looking 16-year-old boy  
"Hey Pete, can you watch Morgan for a little bit tonight? Pepper and I are gonna go see Happy. Harley will be here too."  
Peter blinked once or twice before replying, "Yeah. We always have fun together."  
He forced a smile and tried his best not to stare at the floor. Peter hid his shaking hands by clenching them into fists.  
"When will you be back?" He was cold, but also hot. and his stomach was starting to feel uneasy. He hoped Tony wouldn't noticed, he didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing.  
"Uh, probably 10 or 11? As long as Morgan is in bed at 7 you and Harley can do anything. Within reason." He smiled, eyes flickering in and out of concern as he looked at Peter more closely. He didn't look good, probably just late nights and worry about everything.  
Peter swallowed, the unease in his stomach turning to a churning feeling, "Yeah... And no juice pops, right?" He noticed the concern in Tony's gaze and forced another smile.  
"No juice pops, please. She goes crazy if she has them. She won't sleep." Tony shook his head, laughing. His eyes locked on to Peter's. Wondering if he should question him or let this play out.  
Peter dropped his eyes from Tony's, "Got it, no juice pops. I should let you go..." A sudden pain flared in Peter's stomach, making him want to wrap an arm around his torso. But instead he bit his lip so Tony wouldn't suspect.  
Tony smiled and thanked Peter one more before exiting Peter's (and Harley's) room. He couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen  
Peter and Harley made it an hour or so babysitting Morgan before his fever reached 102 and his nausea and stomachache got worse. Morgan wanted to draw, which was pretty relaxing, so Peter agreed. He glanced at the clock. 6:23. He could do this.  
"Can I have a red crayon, Peter?" Morgan asked, nicely. Peter looked through the large box of crayons. "Maroon or cherry?" He asked, holding up the two different colors. His stomach cramped and he held his breath until it went away. Morgan grabbed both reds, thanked him, and went back to happily drawing.  
Harley handed Peter something he had sketched. A picture of the arc reactor that said Morgan's catchphrase; I love you 3,000.  
"Oh, wow." Peter said breathlessly. "You're good."  
He shrugged. "Morgan asked me to."  
Around 6:45 ish, Peter helped Morgan start getting ready for bed. He helped her pick out pjs but turned around when she changed, he watched her brush her teeth, and a few other things. Luckily, since didn't have to take a bath since she had taken one the day before and she was a pretty clean kid. He told her a short story and tucked her in, pretending he was simply tired when his stomach cramped yet again. He turned off the light in her room and whispered, "Goodnight Maguna." But she didn't hear him. She was already fast asleep.  
"What do you want to do now?" Harley asked.  
"Um..." Peter sat on the couch. "Wanna watch s-something?"  
Harley glanced over Peter, watching warily. "Sounds good. What shows are you into?"  
"Gosh, I don't know. Uh..." Peter bit back a groan. "What about a Disney movie?"  
Peter's stomach suddenly flipped dangerously. Harley watched as Peter visibly paled.  
"Dude, you good?" Harley set down the tv remote.  
Peter nodded, "O-Of course."  
Harley gave Peter a look but directed his attention back to the tv. They finally settled on Brave, since Harley said it 'was only mostly bad'.  
When the movie was almost over, Peter's stomach lost the battle. He scrambled to get out of the blanket, only managing to get half up before he heaved. Vomit spilled over the edge of the couch and onto the floor.  
Harley had honestly meant to say something like, "How long have you felt like this?" or "Are you okay?" or even just, "The carpet is ugly anyway."  
But instead, "Seriously? You could've told me, you punk." slipped out.  
Peter's face flushed even more at that.  
"Sorry, I actually didn't mean to say that." Harley apologized. "Are you... okay?"  
Peter half laughed, half choked on his own air. "That's... debatable."  
"What?" He said when Harley squinted at him. He laughed at the face he was making. "What?"  
"I'm trying to figure out if I should accept that answer." Harley gave him a crooked half smile.  
Peter shrugged, then involuntarily flinched and caged a hand over his abdomen. Harley's smile quickly changed into a concerned frown.  
"Can I get you like, some saltines or... ginger ale?" Harley asked, his eyes worried.  
Peter shrugged, "If... If you want to."  
Harley cleaned up the mess, with a lot of protesting from Peter, then wandered off. When he came back, he was unsteadily juggling several things, showing how tired he must've been.  
"So, I have ginger ale and saltines plus-" He set everything down. "Tic Tac Toe!"  
When Peter raised an eyebrow, Harley shrugged. "Well, it's tradition in my house to play a game whenever Abby is sick. I didn't think I brought the little set, but my mom must've packed it."  
Peter popped the soda, sipping at it. He made a face, it just increased to nausea. But he didn't want to make Harley feel bad. Especially since he had gone through the trouble of cleaning the puddle of sick, which made Peter determined to do something nice back.  
"Can I be X?" Peter gestured to the game.  
Harley nodded, taking the O's for himself. "You can go first."  
Peter went in the top left corner, using his normal strategy. Harley went next to his, in the top middle square. Peter put an X in the bottom left corner, while Harley put an O randomly off to the top right. Peter put his X in in bottom right corner, then managed a smile.  
"Got you three ways." Peter smiled a little more at Harley's face.  
Harley spluttered, "What- you- how? I don't even have a strategy!" He sighed. "Rematch?"  
(I basically described what my best friend and I do in our classes. We usually finish early so we have nothing to do. Perks of having most of your classes with your best friend)  
Peter laughed, wincing when that made his stomach hurt more. "Why not?"  
They played, this time tying, which made Harley want to play again. They played until they were bored, and Harley declared Peter the winner. It was 9:30 so Harley suggested that they play another game. They chose Chutes And Ladders, the best game ever.  
(Not really, but I'm reminiscing about the game so, deal.)  
After a few rounds, they got tired. Plus, Peter was already exhausted from the night before. He hadn't slept well, his worried thoughts about May had kept him up. They hadn't meant to, but they fell asleep.  
~*~  
Harley woke up, startled by his dream. He had been dreaming something about his mom and Abby. He sat up, briefly alarmed when he noticed Peter wasn't on the couch. Harley had just formed the thought of wondering where he was when the sound of retching came from the bathroom.  
"Peter?" Harley hated to admit it, but he was scared something was wrong.  
Harley dragged himself off of the couch and across the room. The door was ajar.  
He leaned against the door frame. "Can I come in?"  
Peter made no reply. He turned to the side, quietly choking on a sob. Peter's whole frame began trembling and he couldn't hold back the sob any longer.  
"Hey, what's wrong? " Harley moved to kneel next to Peter.  
Peter sniffled. "I'm sorry. You don't have to-"  
"Shut up, Parker." Peter looked surprised at that. "None of that 'I'm fine' junk, okay?"  
Peter nodded. Then suddenly scrambled back. "What if I have it? I could pass it to you!"  
(Yeah, that was a bit delayed...)  
Before Harley could tell him to shut up again, Peter lunged for the toilet again. Harley rubbed circles into Peter's back, just as he had done so many times with Abby. Just as Peter had done so many times with Morgan. Harley wasn't afraid. He honesty couldn't care less about the virus. He suddenly realized, he would do whatever it would take to comfort Peter. His...friend. Maybe even brother.  
Gosh, what a blessing their time together had been. (It's been several weeks at this point so)  
His thoughts were interrupted when Peter groaned softly. He wrapped an arm around his abdomen, and found himself reminiscing about the time he was stabbed. May had freaked out when she found Peter frantically trying to stop the bleeding, and the knife on the bathroom counter.  
Peter wondered, did that hurt more, or this?  
"Hey," Harley reached out and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Talk to me."  
Peter grimaced, "Sorry, um..."  
Peter blew out a breath, the pain was migrating to his right side. His mind flashed back to a memory from what felt like long ago. He had been in a similar situation, but both Ben and May were there. He remembered the fear he had felt that night, as Ben barreled down the street, driving as fast as possible to the nearest hospital. And this felt... exactly like that.  
"Harley, can you call Tony?" Peter clenched his jaw at the next throb of pain.  
Harley gave him a confused look, "I will, but... are you really okay?"  
"I..." Peter paused. "I don't know."  
Harley took that in for a minute, then dialed Tony. He picked up on the second ring.  
"Hey. What's up?" Tony greeted him.  
"Um, how.. how far are you?" Peter asked, wincing.  
Tony paused. "We're still at Happy's. So, 4 hours, if we're speeding. Why?"  
"Peter's not feeling so hot." Harley answered.  
Peter chimed in. "I, um... I have a hunch but... it would be a long shot."  
"I'm listening." Tony replied.  
"So, uh," Peter paused to take a breath. "The pain is kind of in my right side now..."  
"Oh. Oh. Peter..." Tony's breathing was faster.  
There was a long pause, then, "Harley, you have your license, right?"  
"Yeah." Harley's face was scrunched up with worry.  
"Can you drive Peter to the compound? I can have Cho or Bruce or- or someone there."  
Peter inhaled sharply at the pain. "What a-about Morgan?"  
"Wake her up, take her with you. "  
Harley sighed. "This is gonna be fun."  
~*~  
Peter volunteered to wake up Morgan, since Harley had a few things to grab. More specifically, something that wasn't pajama pants.  
Peter slid into Morgan's room quietly, knowing she liked to be woken up gently. He sat on the edge of her bed, brushing a strand of wavy brown hair from her peaceful face.  
"Maguna..." He whispered softly.  
She smiled, half awake, feeling comforted that Peter was there. "Mmhhh."  
"Do you wanna take a trip?" Peter asked, trying his best to act fine.  
Morgan perked up at that. She opened her eyes, smiling widely. "Where would we go?"  
Her tone was calm, even. Too even for a child her age. Peter didn't even try to fight the smile tugging at his lips.  
"On an adventure." Peter leaked excitement into his voice to keep things light.  
Morgan's eyes widened enthusiastically. "An adventure? At nighttime?"  
"Yes" Peter had to hide his wince. "We might get to Uncle Bruce. Or maybe Dr. Cho. You remember her, right? She's the lady that made your dad feel better."  
Morgan furrowed her brow, "Why would Mom and Dad let me go somewhere at night?"  
"Because.... it's an important trip." Peter supplied.  
Morgan sat up, looking at him suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me, Peter?"  
"That's he's not feeling good." They turned to see Harley leaning against the door frame. "And that we wanna get him checked out by Bruce, or Cho, whichever one's available. "  
Peter groaned loudly, "Harley! You weren't supposed to tell her!"  
"What was I supposed to do? Let her freak out when we get there, and they whisk you off to the Medbay? After what happened with Tony?" Harley shot back.  
"Excuse me." Morgan crossed her arms. "Did you really think I wasn't already on to you?"  
Peter looked at the ground, mumbling, "…yeah..."  
"And I'm not gonna freak out because of what happened to Daddy." Except they all knew whenever Morgan called Tony 'Daddy,' she was at least a little worried about something or someone.  
A long period of silence followed, then Harley's phone rung, making everyone jump.  
Harley answered with, "Yeah?"  
"What no 'Hi' or 'How're you doing?'" Tony shot back.  
Harley rolled his eyes halfheartedly, "You called. What's up, Tony? Better?"  
"Hello to you too." Tony sighed. "Bruce will be there. And so will we. Try not to get pulled over."  
Harley smirked, unable to restrain himself from saying, "No promises."  
~*~  
"Think you're done?" Harley asked.  
Peter had scrambled to get out of the car minutes ago, saving the upholstery. But he had also been sitting in the grass outside of the car for at least ten minutes now.  
Peter thought for a moment, then said, "For now, I guess. I'm still so sorry -"  
"Peter." Harley helped him stand. "Put a pin in it."  
Peter winced and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist.  
"Sore?" Harley knew it was more than that, considering what they thought it was.  
Peter pressed his lips together, "Um…yeah."  
"That's a lie." Harley got in the driver’s seat once again. "You're a horrible liar."  
"I'm fine, just tired."  
"Yes, puking for like, 10 minutes straight is completely normal. "  
"Whatever."  
"Shut up."  
They were both smiling.  
Harley glanced at Morgan in the back, checking that she was still resting. Then he turned to focus to Peter. Peter looked exhausted and his grin was definitely strained. Harley knew this trip wasn't going to be easy, especially since they were still 3 and a half hours out.  
"So..." Harley said, trying to find something to keep him occupied.  
Peter turned to look at Harley, "Soooo...."  
"You know what?" Harley glanced at Peter, then said, "We never compared life stories."  
Peter hummed in agreement, "That's tragic."  
"So.. Wanna do it?" Harley asked, and Peter nodded. "Do you wanna go first or...?"  
Peter shrugged, "We could go in alphabetical order."  
"Cool. I guess I go first then." Harley sighed. "Well, my Dad left when I was young-ish. And my mom worked hard, so I watched Abby. Nothing about my life was special until Tony showed up. He broke into our shed. I threatened him with my potato gun. Man, I was so proud of that thing. Anyway, I helped him a little, he converted my shed into a lab, and Mom never let me see him again. Then my Dad came back one random day. The plan was that I was gonna stay with him during quarantine, but he did what he does best - he left. Mom and Abby were exposed so I couldn't go back to them, and the only other person she could think of was Tony. But... I'm really glad I got to come here."  
Peter smiled softly. "Me too."  
"Your turn." Harley stated.  
Peter sighed, then started explaining everything. About the first 14 years of his life and then how he got bit. Then how he after he got bit by the spider, how Ben died. Then the Vulture, and that he got a fear of small spaces out of that.  
At Harley's curious look, Peter elaborated.  
"He dropped a building on me."  
Harley made a choking sound. "He wHAT- "  
"Anyway…" Peter changed the subject.  
He told Harley about Europe, pausing when he got to the part of the retelling the fight after he (mostly) figured out everything.  
Harley glanced between the road and Peter. "What'd he do?"  
"He... made me back onto some railroad tracks and there was this train..."  
Harley slammed on the breaks, "YOU GOT HIT BY A FREAKING TRAIN??"  
Peter looked back to make sure Morgan hadn't woken up.  
"Um...yeah." Peter tightened the arm around his gut. "But Happy fixed me up so…. Basically, I beat him, he died, by the way. But I didn't kill him! He got shot. By a drone. Then now this whole thing is happening..."  
Harley shook his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. And I thought I had to deal with a lot. Geez, Peter, how the heck are you still standing?"  
"Sometimes, it's hard." Peter admitted. "But what good would it do to just give up? If I stopped being Spiderman, who would help the little guy?"  
Harley shook his head again. "Man, you're so selfless."  
Peter flushed, then cringed and caged a hand over his side.  
"Hey, Harley?"  
"Yeah?"  
Peter spoke slowly, "What were you and Tony fighting about a few days ago?"  
"You know how I said I came here because my mom and sister were exposed?"  
Peter nodded.  
"Well, they're officially fine. I... wanted to see them." Harley explained .  
"Oh. Do you still want to?"  
Harley thought for a minute. "No. Not for a while."  
"Why?" Peter paused. "If I'm pressing-"  
"It's fine. I don't want to see them because I don't want to leave here. I'm learning that family isn't just by blood. Now I have Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and... you."  
Peter smiled softly, looking out the window.  
Harley stole a look at the map.  
"3 hours." Harley informed him, changing the subject.  
"We can do this."  
~*~  
"I take that back." Peter moaned, curled up against the passenger door.  
Morgan looked up from her digital puzzle game. "Why?"  
"Because," Harley started, "I'm betting it's worse now?"  
Peter let a small whimper, hands bracing his right side.  
"Is it dull, or sharp?" Harley asked, his worry level skyrocketing.  
Peter squeezed his eyes shut, lower lip quivering. "S-Sharp."  
Peter's face was ashen, except for his cheeks, which were flushed red, indicating a high fever. They were still an hour and a half away, and Harley was starting to wonder whether Peter was going to make it or not. Peter groaned loudly, bending at the waist.  
"Harley?" Morgan spoke up from the back. "Drive faster."  
"Got it." On cue, it started pouring. Harley huffed a dry laugh as he remembered a song he heard once.  
Drive, just drive. Stay ahead and stay ahead and stay alive. The weather may be stormy, but the road is still before me. So pedal to the metal and drive.  
"Great." Peter muttered, scrubbing at the tears trailing down his face. "I hate storms."  
The song repeated in Harley's head.  
So pedal to the metal and drive.  
~*~  
Peter suddenly shot up, alarmed. For a moment he didn't know where he was, but a sharp, agonizing pain in his side made everything come back. A loud crack of thunder made him jump, then curse as his stomach and side rebelled against the movement.  
"Oh." Peter breathed as he saw Morgan asleep in the back. Lightning flashed through the sky, which would've been pretty if he wasn't terrified of storms.  
Peter curled up against the door, moaning in pain.  
“You good, Pete?” Harley asked, reminding Peter he was still there.  
Peter choked back a sob, his hands squeezing his side in attempt to just to make it go away.  
“God, no.” He scrunched up his face, breathing heavily. “Oh my god, just make it stop.”  
Harley watched him with intense concern, unsure of what he could do.  
“Uh, um, uh… “ He stammered, his heart pounding. “What can I do?”  
Peter just reached for Harley’s free hand, as if saying ‘be with you in sec, just as soon as I can talk through the pain.’  
Harley remembered how Abby’s best friend had gotten appendicitis while Abby was staying the night there. After, she had told him how quick she had gone from fine to screaming in pain, and how terrified Abby was for her best friend. Harley felt that fear now, as Peter couldn’t even form words to say how he could help.  
Peter’s complexion suddenly took on a green tint, indicating he was about to throw up. His eyes widened and he yanked his hand away from Harley’s to clamp over his mouth. He looked at Harley, eyes full of panic as he frantically searched for a solution to his problem.  
Harley was so worried that he honestly couldn’t think straight.  
Peter leaned forward and puked on the floor of Tony’s car. Which made him panic more. He didn’t even bother to stop the sob building up inside him, but let himself cry.  
“Peter…?” Harley whispered. “Peter, please, you’re scaring me.”  
Peter had never seen Harley act so open, vulnerable. Though Harley could probably say the same about him.  
He took a breath, reminding himself to breathe. “S-sorry… I’m fine.”  
“Oh… good.” Harley regained his composure.  
But Peter’s face immediately crumpled again as he gripped his side.  
“mhhh….” Peter cursed quietly. “I’m- I’m gonna c-call Mr. S-Stark.”  
Harley nodded, squinting hard to see the road through the pouring rain.  
Tony picked up almost immediately.  
“Peter? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” He breathed, clenching his jaw. “Uh, well, I mean…”  
Tony sighed through the phone. “How many times in one day can I tell you how horrible of a liar you are?”  
“Apparently, a lot?” He suddenly shuddered with the next wave of pain. Then cursed.  
“Language… what the-“ He sighed. “I am not turning into Cap, I promise.”  
“Uh-huh.” Peter managed, biting his lip, then thought about it and stopped.  
“So, kiddo, why’d you call?”  
“I-I just-“ He couldn’t hold back the groan, doubling over the best he could in his seatbelt.  
There was silence on the other end for a second. “Pete? Buddy? C’mon, talk to me.”  
He shivered violently, letting out another strangled sob. “Mr. Stark, please… I can’t anymore, it’s just hurts so much, I-I can’t make it.”  
Tony took a calming breath. “I’m sorry, kiddo. How far are you?”  
“An hour.” Harley responded when Peter didn’t.  
“You can make it, I know you can. You got this, Pete.” There was a long pause, stretching for almost a full 2 minutes before Tony worked up the courage to say, “I love you.”  
Peter whispered it back.  
They hung up after that, so Harley could focus on driving and Peter could try not to scream.  
The storm started dying down a little, so Peter’s panic level started sinking slightly.  
Every bump in the road elicited a groan from Peter, and every turn made him want to cry. Harley was about to ask how Peter was doing when he suddenly let out a yell and reached again for his side. That was a clear indicator that it was getting much, much worse.  
He quieted down for a little, only whimpering every so often until the worse thing imaginable happened.  
He screamed.  
Harley had never seen, nor heard of a time Peter had ever screamed from pain.  
His back arched from the pure agony and he let out another tortured yell.  
Morgan watched quietly from the backseat, then unbuckled. She moved closer to him and took his hand in her small hands. She softly told him it would be okay as he silently cried and clutched his side.  
“It’s okay, Peter. You can make it.” She whispered. “You have to.”  
~*~  
When they got there, Peter was rushed to the Medbay. However, with lots of protesting, Pepper took Harley and Morgan back to the cabin.  
They had been pacing for hours when they heard a car pull into the driveway.  
Harley and Morgan ran outside, quickly followed by Pepper. Tony was helping Peter out of the car. Morgan gently tugged on Peter's arm.  
"Can I hug you?" Morgan glanced over Peter, as if looking to see if he was okay.  
Tony answered, "He can't bend down right n-"  
"I have an idea." Harley interrupted.  
Harley gingerly hugged Peter, then bent down and hugged Morgan.  
"Okay, beautiful moment over!" Tony declared. "We need to get the Spider-Kid inside and resting. You can be sappy later. Move, children."  
Morgan giggled as she climbed the steps. Harley smirked and rolled his eyes. Peter gave a halfhearted, weary laugh.  
Tony and Pepper brought up the rear, smiling.  
"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Tony intertwined his hand with Pepper's.  
Pepper smiled and press her lips against Tony's briefly.  
The sun was rising in the distance, and together they walked toward the kids that had become much more than family.  
"Yes. Yes, we have."  
~*~  
Pepper walked into the living room, excited for Peter.  
She had just gotten off the phone with May, and had gotten some pretty exciting news. The question was, how would the others take it?  
Harley, Peter, and Morgan were playing a board game. Something about trains and getting the most railroads? Pepper wasn't sure.  
Morgan started giggling at something Harley said and fell over onto Peter's side. Peter smiled, but had been hiding his wince when he met Pepper's gaze.  
"Still sore?" Pepper settled herself on the couch.  
Peter suddenly seemed very interested in the floor.  
Harley peered at Peter, giving him a look. "His stitches aren't healing very fast."  
"But-" Peter shifted, grimacing. "-I'm fine! I promise."  
Morgan glanced at Peter like, 'really?'  
"Oh! I almost forgot what I came in here to tell you." Pepper patted the couch next to her, gesturing that she wanted him to sit there.  
Peter sat, waiting. But as Pepper opened her mouth to tell him, Morgan tripped over Harley's leg and slammed into the floor. Harley had let out a yelp and reached to grab her, but just missed. Morgan screamed and curled into a ball, holding her arm and crying. Her shoe had scraped Harley's leg, so when he scooped her up and stood, blood dripped into the carpet.  
Pepper rushed to grab Morgan and inspect her arm. "Peter, can you get an ace bandage, some ice, and some band aids or something for Harley's leg?"  
Peter hopped up and went to gather the things Pepper had asked him to.  
Pepper’s reason for wanting to talk to Peter was forgotten.  
~*~  
“Oh, May, I’m sorry. Peter will be so disappointed.” Pepper suddenly cursed. “I forgot to tell him! Morgan sprained her arm and Harley- well, I never got around to telling him.”  
“It’s okay. Peter will be fine.” May reassured her.  
Pepper sighed. “If you say so. I’ll go talk to him.”  
She hung up, and turned to face Tony. “He’s still gonna be so upset.”  
Tony nodded, sighing. “Yep. Want me to break the news to him?”  
“I don’t know…”  
Tony reached for Pepper’s hand. “If May says he’s gonna be fine, we need to trust her. Plus, the kid has gone through more difficult things than this.”  
Pepper frowned. “How do you tell someone that they were going to get to see their aunt, who’s basically like their mom, but now they can’t come? It’s just… difficult.”  
“Wait, what?”  
Pepper and Tony turned to see Peter standing in the doorway, a hand pressed to his side and his eyes rimmed with red, indicating he had just done something he really shouldn’t have  
“Hey, buddy… why don’t you come sit down and we can talk?” Tony suggested gently.  
His face was screwed up in pain again, probably because he just realized he had forgotten to take pain pills, and was now majorly regretting it.  
“I’ll go get your meds, and you two can talk.” Pepper said quickly, then rushed out after smiling reassuringly at Peter.  
“Kiddo… I’m sorry.” He explained everything, watching as Peter’s face fell.  
When he was done, the poor kid just stared at the floor.  
“…Are you gonna be okay?” Tony asked, his eyes worried.  
Peter forced a half-hearted smile. “Yeah. Course.”  
Somehow, Tony didn’t believe him.  
~*~  
Tony reached up and rubbed his temples for the millionth time that day.  
He had been feeling off since that morning, but had brushed it off and told himself it was from lack of sleep. Now, he wasn't so sure.  
Tony was currently perched in front of the toilet, praying no one would find him. Morgan had been sick the day before, but had been better after a day of rest and a good night's sleep. But Pepper, Harley, and Morgan had just left for the store, leaving Peter behind to rest and Tony to take care of him. He wasn’t exactly doing a bang-up job.  
Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a knock on the door.  
"You can come in," Tony inwardly groaned. " I'm probably gonna be here for a while. "  
The door slowly opened, revealing a very tired looking teenager.  
"Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered softly, somehow sensing that Tony had a headache.  
Tony turned, cursing quietly. "Peter, you're supposed to be resting. I'm fine, just... go rest."  
"No, you're -" Peter sat on the bathroom floor, suddenly inhaling sharply.  
"Hey, hey, be careful. Seriously, kid. Stitches, don’t rip ‘em. Now go. " Tony knew it wouldn't work, but figured it was worth a shot.  
Peter looked over Tony. "So, how long have you been like this? "  
Tony sighed. “All day. But I said I’m fine.”  
Peter gave him a look, tilting his head to one side. “Okay, um, let me try this again… how can I help you feel better?”  
“Fri, can you tell him the correct medicine in the cabinet downstairs?” Tony asked reluctantly.  
“Yes, boss.” The AI responded immediately.  
“Sounds great.” Peter grinned, giving Tony a thumbs up. “I’ll be right back.”  
Tony sighed yet again. Why was the kid so darn stubborn?  
~*~  
Ten minutes later, Tony heard a cry of alarm, followed by a thump, then a choked curse.  
His heart raced as he pulled himself up from bathroom floor and stumbled down the hall. His head spun, but he ignored it as best he could.  
Tony grabbed the railing on the stairs when he reached them, his vision blurry from the headache. His eyebrows creased together when he looked down. He blinked once or twice before realizing the crumped heap at the bottom of the stairs was Peter.  
As he got closer, he realized Peter was crying.  
How could he tell, since Peter’s face was hidden, you ask?  
Great question.  
You see, whenever Peter got hurt, was sick, or happened to be crying, his whole frame would tremble. It was a tell-tale sign that something was wrong, like now.  
Tony knelt next to Peter, despite the fact that the room was spinning.  
“C’mon, kiddo. What did I just say about being careful not to rip your stitches?” He couldn’t help the remark, though he wished he could take it back when Peter looked up at him miserably.  
His eyes were red from crying, he still had tears trailing down his cheeks, and he was unusually pale, but there was no sign of blood anywhere on him.  
“I’m sorry, I-“ He shuddered, moving both of his hands to brace his side. “I forgot the ginger ale, so I was going back to get it, but… I guess I stepped wrong and then I was down here… I don’t think I actually ripped them though, just, um, pulled… a lot.”  
“You had me worried there, kid. Here, let me help you stand.” With lots of wincing from Peter and pulling from Tony, they got him standing.  
Peter screwed up his face in an expression that Tony knew all too well. Both hands returned to his side, a gesture that Tony also knew all too well.  
“Can I see?” He asked, studying Peter’s pained expression.  
He nodded. “Yeah.”  
He lifted his shirt so Tony could inspect his stitches. Tony sighed when he saw the red and inflamed area that would set Peter’s recovery back. Without thinking, he reached out.  
“Just don’t-“ Peter stopped to bite back a cry when he jumped and somehow collided his side with Tony’s hand.  
Tony cursed. “Pete, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s fine.” He said breathlessly, a tear slipping down his cheek once again. “C-can we go sit down?”  
They were walking to the couch when the room tilted, and Tony lost his bearings.  
Peter steadied him, and forced him to sit.  
“We’re not telling Pepper about this, right?” Tony clarified.  
“Um, considering the fact that you just almost fell over, yes. We are.”  
Tony groaned. “Fine. But then you have to rest for an extra week.”  
Peter seemed to weigh his options. “Okay.”  
When the others got home, Tony was asleep on the couch, and Peter was playing a videogame with Ned on his laptop. Later, they all squeezed into Tony and Pepper’s bed to watch a movie. Why they didn’t watch it on the couch, they couldn’t tell you, but it was fun squeezing five people on the king-sized bed.  
One by one, they all fell asleep, their dreams somehow happier surrounded by family.  
~*~  
Tony woke with a start, hear the bathroom door slam shut. Weird… he turned over to go back to sleep, then realized there should’ve been a person there. His mind was still foggy from his slight headache and his stomach still felt uneasy, but he was significantly better. Pepper was on his other side, and Morgan was passed out beside her. Harley was dozing at his feet, looking peaceful. So, that meant…  
The sound of retching came from the bathroom, followed by the second choked curse he had heard from the poor teenager that day.  
Oh. Peter was sick.  
Tony slipped out the bed, careful not to disturb anyone.  
“Tony?” Apparently he hadn’t done that good of a job, since Pepper was up now.  
He turned, his legs weak. “I think Peter’s sick.”  
Pepper mouthed ‘oh’ and started to get out of the bed.  
Tony knocked on the bathroom door as Peter had done for him earlier that day, though he hadn’t been throwing up when Peter came in. The only response he got was the sound of another retch. Pepper slipped in after him, cracking the door.  
Tony winced at the light. “Pete, buddy, how’re you feeling?”  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw Peter’s hands once again bracing his side. They figured out it could’ve been a number of things that caused him to be able to have his appendix nearly rupture again. The first time had been before his DNA changed, before he had super healing, and before The Snap. But he couldn’t get it again so soon… right?  
Then Tony realized it must’ve been his already sore stitches.  
Peter’s theory as to why they weren’t healing fast was simple.  
If a spider were to hurt its leg, it would quickly grow back faster than if it ate something poisonous to it. Basically, if he broke something, it would heal faster than other things. A bit confusing and contradicting, but Tony didn’t question it.  
“I know it hurts, dear, but I need you to talk to us.” Pepper knelt next to Peter, placing a hand on his back.  
“Um…” He whispered, his eyes full of tears. “It just hurts… every time I, um, throw up, it pulls and… Gosh, it just burns.”  
Tony recalled the last stitches he had, and winced in sympathy. When you first got them, it felt weird, because every time you moved, they tugged. The faster or harder you moved, the more it hurt. Or they would rip, which was pure hell, but Tony realized how it must’ve felt.  
“Oh, kiddo…” He sighed.  
Peter suddenly ducked his head back in the toilet bowl, puking until there was nothing left in him. He kept dry heaving and retching, but bringing nothing up. He would whimper in between heaves and grab at his swollen stitches.  
Tony rubbed his back while Pepper murmured reassuring things and held his hand.  
They had been sitting like that for about ten minutes when Morgan poked her sleep head in.  
“Daddy? Mommy? Is Peter okay?” She asked, looking worried.  
Peter turned, wincing. He looked worse than before, his face ashen and his cheeks red. His hair was disheveled, which added to his weary, pained look.  
“I’m okay, Mo.” He managed. “Just a little sick. Mr. Stark- I mean, your dad and mom will be right there.”  
She nodded and crawled back into the large bed, unknowingly waking Harley.  
“Think you’re done?” Pepper asked, running her hand gently through his hair.  
When Peter hesitated, Tony added. “You seem pretty empty. You could try going back to sleep.”  
But Peter shook his head, swallowing thickly. “I, um, still really don’t feel good. Why don’t you guys go get Morgan back to sleep? I’ll be okay.”  
Tony looked at Peter, wondering if the fever was making him delirious. “Are you kidding? I’m not leaving you, not like this. And I’m sure Pepper agrees.”  
“I do agree.” Pepper said. “Peter, you’re like our family, and besides, Morgan can fall asleep by herself.”  
“But-“ Peter started, but Tony cut him off.  
“Peter, we’ve been over this. You said you would never forgot it, remember?”  
He thought for a minute, then nodded. “Okay.”  
They talked Peter into trying to get some rest, and they all squeezed back into the bed. Morgan and Harley, who had secretly been listening, smiled at each other.  
As they all started falling asleep again, Peter mumbled something.  
They were all tired, and he very quiet, so it was hard to make out, but everyone knew what he had said.  
“Love you guys.”  
~*~  
“You sure about this?” Tony asked. “You can always change your mind.”  
Peter shook his head. “I want to do it.”  
“If you say so.” Harley chimed in. “Ready?”  
He nodded.  
“And…” Tony pushed the button. “Go.”  
Peter sucked in a breath, then started.  
"Hi. I'm Peter Parker. But most of you know me as Spiderman." He took another breath, looking to Tony. "Firstly, thank you to everyone out there that's essential. Thank you."  
"Secondly, I've... heard a lot of things about me recently. I've heard that most of you are wondering why I'm not out there, doing what I do best. And, to be honest, it's not easy. Part of me wants to be out there, helping. But... there are people that…. that I love more than the world."  
He glanced at Pepper and Morgan, off to the side. At Harley and Tony, filming him.  
"I have to keep them safe. I just can't risk them."  
"If I go out every day and come in contact with everyone, I'd be taking a huge chance. I can't do that for the same reason that all of you that are parents are keeping your kids home. I... I have a family, and we're all trying to do our best from purposely exposing each other."  
"Everything has been absolutely insane lately. Everything I know has changed drastically- and that's okay. Because now everything I know is what I'm meant to know. "  
"Stay safe, stay healthy."  
"Lastly, don't cling to everything you know. Let it change. Storms don't storm forever. I've learned to let go of everything I know. "  
They had streamed it live, and Tony dropped his exhausted arms after he hit end.  
Peter surged forward, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to hug them. Harley, Morgan, Pepper, Peter, and Tony hugged fiercely. Something in their bond they had formed as a family strengthened, though Peter wasn’t sure how he knew.  
Maybe everything Peter knew had changed.  
But that was okay.


End file.
